The present invention generally relates to a manifold used in a liquid cooling system, and more particularly to a method of forming a water tight connection to the manifold.
Liquid cooling systems are used to efficiently remove heat from electronic components in a computer system, for example a multi-processor computer or server. Such cooling systems may include a manifold and a heat exchanger connected by a series of hoses or pipes and pumps. The heat exchanger may be located at or near various components of the computer system and the manifold is used to distribute a cooling liquid to and from the heat exchanger via the hoses. A series of threaded ports may typically be welded to the manifold and accept a threaded fitting, for example a threaded quick connect fitting, used to connect the hoses to the manifold. The threaded ports are generally machined components which are then welded or brazed to the manifold. Machining and welding of the threaded ports adds time and cost to manufacturing of the cooling system, specifically, the manifold.
Quick connect fittings provide the ability to connect and disconnect the hoses from the liquid cooling system with virtually no liquid leakage and without adversely affecting the operation of any liquid remaining in the cooling system. Further quick connect fittings offer easy and reliable connect and disconnect operations while doing so in a minimum amount of available space without the need for extensive tool operation space or damaging the associated components of the electronic device, computer or cooling system.